bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Knowledge (Cutterfish12345)
This page is about the Monkey Knowledge used in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Monkeys Rule and Bloons Tower Defense 8: Wrath of The Corrupter. Primary 1. Rocket-Boosted Spears - Requirements: None. Description: Diver Monkey's spears are propelled faster. 2. Increased Lifespan - Requirements: None. Description: Longer projectile lifespan for Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Diver Monkey, and Monkey Engineer. 3. Extra Dart Pops - Requirements: None. Description: Dart Monkeys get +1 pierce to all shots. 4. Sharp Tridents - Requirements: Rocket-Boosted Spears. Description: Poseidon's Trident gets +2 pierce. 5. Puncturing Nails - Requirements: Increased Lifespan. Description: Monkey Engineer's attack can pop 4 bloons each. 6. Cracking Darts - Requirements: Extra Dart Pops. Description: Dart Monkey can pop lead bloons and can crush ceramic bloons with ease. 7. Cheap Rangs - Requirements: Increased Lifespan. Description: Base cost of Boomerang Monkey reduced by 50. 8. Heavy Kylies - Requirements: Cheap Rangs. Description: Kylie boomerangs can stun bloons more. 9. Crossbow Reach - Requirements: Cracking Darts. Description: Crossbow range increased. 10. Holier Water - Requirements: 5 Knowledge Points, Increased Lifespan. Description: Sacred Water Floods strip properties from more bloons. 11. Really HUGE Trap - Requirements: 5 Knowledge Points, Puncturing Nails. Description: Bloon Trap has increased capacity. 12. Extra Bounce - Requirements: 5 Knowledge Points, Heavy Kylies. Description: Glaive Riccochet's attacks bounce up to 80 times. 13. 4 And 4 - Requirements: 5 Knowledge Points, Crossbow Reach. Description: Triple Shot throws 4 darts every 3rd shot. 14. Force Vs Force - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Extra Bounce. Description: Juggernaut does 3 damage per shot to MOAB-class bloons. 15. Master Grappler - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Holier Water. Description: Bloon Grapple can pull in more bloons. 16. Deadly Production - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Really HUGE Trap. Description: Sentries are produced more often and do 5x damage to MOAB-class bloons. 17. Hard Press - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Extra Bounce. Description: MOAB Press pushes MOABs back 30% further. 18. Master Double Cross - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, 4 And 4. Description: Allows you to have TWO Crossbow Masters. 19. Cheaper Fan Boys - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Master Double Cross. Description: Super Monkey Fan Club's price is decreased by 20%. 20. Long Turbo - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Hard Press. Description: Turbo Charge ability lasts 15 seconds. 21. Godly Glaives - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Long Turbo. Description: Glaive Lord gets 4 glaives orbiting around it. 22. Best In The Business - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Faster Sentries. Description: Overclock lasts for 15 seconds instead of 10. 23. Sea Heaven - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Master Grappler. Description: Ocean Onslaught has double marine creatures. 24. Bonus Monkey - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Cheaper Fan Boys. Description: Start each game with a free Dart Monkey! 26. More Cash - Requirements: Best In The Business, Bonus Monkey. Description: Increase starting cash by 200. Military 1. Naval Upgrades - Requirements: None. Description: Monkey Buccaneer and Monkey Sub get +1 pierce per shot. 2. Airforce Upgrades - Requirements: None. Description: Monkey Ace and Heli Pilot get +1 pierce per shot. 3. Elite Military Training - Requirements: None. Description: All Military Monkeys get a one-off +1000 XP and earn XP in-game 5% faster permanently. 4. Big Bunch - Requirements: Naval Upgrades. Description: Grape Shots fires 6 grapes. 5. Accelerated Aerodarts - Requirements: Airforce Upgrades. Description: Darts from Monkey Ace fly faster. 6. Gas-Propelled Rounds - Requirements: Elite Military Training. Description: Sniper Monkey and Soldier Monkey fire 3% faster. 7. Ceramic Shock - Requirements: Elite Military Training. Description: Sniper Monkey's shots on Ceramic bloons slow them down briefly. 8. Breaking Ballistic - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Naval Upgrades. Description: Ballistic Missiles do more damage to Ceramic bloons. 9. Faster Takedown - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Big Bunch. Description: MOAB Takedown has a 5 second faster cooldown. 10. Targeted Pineapples - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Accelerated Aerodarts. Description: Pineapples are only dropped near the track. 11. Rapid Razors - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Airforce Upgrades. Description: Razor Rotors slice bloons faster. 12. Extra Burny Stuff - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points. Description: Burny Stuff pops faster. 13. Cheaper Maiming - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Ceramic Shock. Description: Cost of Maim MOAB reduced by 1000. 14. Quad Burst - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Breaking Ballistic. Description: Airburst Darts split into 4 darts instead of 3. 15. Bigger Badder Shells - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points. Description: Monkey Tank and Mortar Monkey get +2 pierce. 16. Trade Agreements - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Faster Takedowns. Description: Merchantman generates +$20 per round. 17. Master Missiles - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Bigger Badder Shells. Description: Missile Truck does massive damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. 18. Gun Coolant - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Targeted Pineapples. Description: Monkey Aces attack 10% faster. 19. Paint Stripper - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Extra Burny Stuff. Description: Shattering Shells can remove camo from D.D.Ts. 20. Frag Grenades - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Gas Propelled Rounds. Description: Monkey Grenadier's grenades throw out frags on every 3rd shot. 21. Aeronautic Subsidy - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Gun Coolant. Description: Monkey Ace's 5th Tier upgrades cost 10% less. 22. Charged Chinooks - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Rapid Razors. Description: Support Chinook's abilities give 25% more lives and cash. 23. Budget Battery - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Paint Stripper. Description: Cost of Artillery Battery reduced by 600. 24. Master Defender - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Cheaper Maiming. Description: Elite Defender has no cooldown. 25. Sub Admiral - Requirements: 14 Knowledge Points, Quad Burst. Description: Sub Commander can affect all subs on-screen. 26. Military Conscription - Requirements: 14 Knowledge Points, Trade Agreements. Description: Purchase price of the first Military Monkeys each game is halved. 27. Advanced Logistics - Requirements: 14 Knowledge Points, Aeronautic Subsidy, Charged Chinooks. Description: All Military Monkey's base costs are reduced by 5%. 28. Big Bloon Sabotage - Requirements: Sub Admiral, Master Defender. Description: All MOAB-class bloons spawn in a partially damaged state. Magic 1. Superer Range - Requirements: None. Description: Increased range for the Super Range upgrade. 2. Lingering Magic - Requirements: None. Description: Longer projectile lifespan for Wizard Monkey, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, and Monkey Druid. 3. Magic Tricks - Requirements: None. Description: Guided Magic and Intense Magic cost decreased by 25. 4. Cheaper Doubles - Requirements: Super Range. Description: Double Shot's cost reduced by 100. 5. Heavy Knockback - Requirements: Whole 'Lotta Range. Description: Knockback pushes back bloons further. 6. Hot Magic - Requirements: Lingering Magic. Description: All Magic Monkeys can pop Lead bloons 7. Speedy Brewing - Requirements: Magic Tricks. Description: Monkey Alchemist's potion have 5% faster reload time. 8. Cheap Lightning - Requirements: Magic Tricks. Description: Druid Of The Storm costs 100 less. 9. Mo' Monkey Money - Requirements: Speedy Brewing. Description: Earn 10% extra Monkey Money from wins on any difficulty. 10. Diversion Tactics - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Cheaper Doubles. Description: Increased chance to distract bloons from Distraction. 11. Strike Down The False - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Heavy Knockback. Description: Sun Avatar can pop Purple bloons. 12. Warm Oak - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Hot Magic. Description: Heart Of Oak's cost reduced by 1000. 13. Flame Jet - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Hot Magic. Description: Dragon's Breath attacks move faster. 14. Strong Tonic - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Speedy Brewing. Description: Transforming Tonic lasts longer. 15. Cold Front - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Warm Oak. Description: Ball Lightning has a chance to freeze bloons after doing damage. 16. Arcane Impale - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Flame Jet. Description: Arcane Spike does extra damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. 17. Acid Stability - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Strong Tonic. Description: Acid Pools last 5 second longer. 18. Deadly Tranquility - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Diversion Tactics. Description: Bloonjitsu and Grandmaster Ninja get an extra shuriken per throw. 19 There Can Be Only One - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Strike Down The False. Description: Grants the ability to turn the True Sun God into the Avatar Of The Vengeful Monkey. 20. Mana Shield - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Arcane Impale. Description: Creates a shield that absorbs upto 25 lives. Recharges upto 5 lives at the end of each round. Support 1. Flat Pack Buildings - Requirements: None. Description: Monkey Village and Banana Farm cost 2% less and sell for 2% more. 2. Fast Glue - Requirements: None. Description: Glue Gunner's attack speed increased by 10%. 3. Icy Chill - Requirements: None. Description: Ice Monkey's freeze radius increased. 4. Insider Trades - Requirements: Flat Pack Buildings. Description: Monkey Business discount increased by 2%. 5. More Valuable Bananas - Requirements: Flat Pack Buildings. Description: Valuable Bananas value increased by 30%. 6. Bigger Banks - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Insider Trades. Description: Monkey Banks can hold 2500 extra cash. 7. Farm Subsidy - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, More Valuable Bananas. Description: First Banana Farm in-game costs 100 less. 8. More Splatty Glue - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Fast Glue. Description: Glue Splatter can affect upto 8 bloons per shot. 9. Monkey Education - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points. Description: All Monkeys XP earn rate is increased by 8%. 10. So... Cold... - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Icy Chill. Description: Permafrost slows bloons down by 60%. 11. Aviation Grade Glue - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, More Splatty Glue. Description: MOAB Glue slows bloons more. 12. Discount On Drones - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points. Description: Monkey Drones base cost in decreased by 100. 13. Backroom Deals - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Bigger Banks. Description: IMF Loan is increased to $12,000 and the repay rate is 40%. 14. Inland Revenue Streams - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Farm Subsidy. Description: Monkey Town cash bonus increased by 10%. 15. Hiring Discounts - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points - COBRA's base cost reduced by 100. 16. Membership Deliveries - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Discount On Drones. Description: Delivery Drone's deliveries are worth 25% more. 17. Big Cryo Blast - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, So... Cold... Description: Cryo Cannon gets increased blast radius. 18. To Arms - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Monkey Education. Description: Call To Arms duration increased by 3 seconds. 19. Better Sell Deals - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Backroom Deals. Description: All monkeys sell for 5% more. 20. Hypothermia - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Big Cryo Blast. Description: Snowstorm can freeze white and black bloons. 21. Super Lasers - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Membership Deliveries. Description: MQ-1C Bloon Needle's lasers do massive damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. 22. Cheaper Solution - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Aviation Grade Glue. Description: Bloon Liquifier cost reduced by 1000. 23. Lucky Bullet - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Cheap Guns. Description: Golden Bullets are shot more often. 24. Veteran Monkey Training - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, To Arms. Description: All monkeys attack speed increased by 3%. 25. Global Ability Cooldowns - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, To Arms. Description: All ability cooldowns reduced by 3%. Mechanical 1. One More Spike - Requirements: None. Description: Spike Factories stacks get +1 spike. 2. Fast Tack Attacks - Requirements: None. Description: Tack Shooter's attack speed increased by 8%. 3. Budget Clusters - Requirements: None. Description: Cluster Bomb's cost reduced by 1000. 4. Poppy Blades - Requirements: Fast Tack Attacks. Description: Blade Shooter gets +2 pierce. 5. Fraggy Frags - Requirements: Budget Clusters. Description: Frag Bombs get 2 extra frags. 6. Bigger Nukes - Requirements: Fraggy Frags. Description: Mega Nukes contain 10 nukes instead of 8. 7. Budget Dartlings - Requirements: Budget Clusters. Description: Darting Gun's base cost reduced by 100. 8. The Shredder - Requirements: One More Spike. Description: Bloon-Shredder shreds off 3 layers instead of 1. 9. Powerful Pods - Requirements: Deadlier Nukes. Description: Hydra Rocket Pods do extra damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. 10. Tough Tacks - Requirements: Poppy Blades. Description: Tack Shooter can pop Frozen and Lead Bloons. 11. Very Shreddy - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, One More Spike. Description: MOAB-SHREDR deals +1 extra damage to MOAB-class bloons. 12. Extra Tack - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Tough Tacks. Description: Tack Shooter gets +1 extra tack. 13. Mega Mauler - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Big Rockets. Description: MOAB Mauler does more damage per hit. 14. XXXL Funnel - Requirements: 7 Knowledge Points, The Shredder. Description: Ultra Wide Funnel can suck in D.D.Ts. 15. Big Inferno - Requirements: 7 Knowledge Points, Extra Tack. Description: Inferno Ring gets +3 burst radius. 16. Radiation Poisoning - Requirements: 7 Knowledge Points. Description: Bloontonium Turret's attacks slow bloons down and deal damage over time. 17. Hi-Value Mines - Requirements: 7 Knowledge Points, Very Shreddy. Description: Spiked Mines cost reduced by 1500. 18. Golden Blades - Requirements: 7 Knowledge Points, XXXL Funnel. Description: Description: Left-Over Blades can pop more bloons. 19. Plasmic Accelerator - Requirements: 7 Knowledge Points, Big Rockets. Description: Death Beam does massive damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. 20. Supernatural Suction - Requirements: 7 Knowledge Points, Golden Blades. Description: Blackhole Generator lasts for 10 seconds instead of 5 and sucks in bloons faster. Heroes 1. Heroic Reach - Requirements: None. Description: All heroes get increased range. 2. More 'Splody - Requirements: None. Description: Heroes' explosives get +2 pierce per shot. 3. Ability Discipline - Requirements: None. Description: Hero Level 10 ability cooldowns reduced by 10%. 4. Heroic Velocity - Requirements: Heroic Reach. Description: All heroes' projectile speed increased by 5%. 5. Scholarships - Requirements: More 'Splody. Description: Hero training costs reduced by 10%. 6. Quick Hands - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Heroic Velocity. Description: Makes all heroes attack 4% faster. 7. Self Taught Heroes - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Scholarships. Description: Heroes earn XP 10% faster. 8. Ability Master - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Ability Discipline. Description: At Level 20, heroes' Level 3 abilities' cooldowns reduced by 40%. 9. Hero Favours - Requirements: Quick Hands, Self-Taught Heroes. Description: Heroes' base costs reduced by 10%. 10. Big Bloon Blueprints - Requirements: Ability Master. Description: Heroes do +1 damage to MOAB-class bloons with base attacks. 11. Empowered Heroes - Requirements: Hero Favours. Description: Heroes start each game at Level 3. Powers 1. Bigger Camo Trap - Requirements: None. Description: Camo Trap lasts for 600 bloons. 2. Just One More - Requirements: None. Description: Road Spike piles have 21 spikes in them. 3. Cheaper Lakes - Requirements: None. Description: Portable Lake's costs reduced to 40 Monkey Money. 4. MOAB Murdering Mines - Requirements: Bigger Camo Trap. Description: MOAB Mine does extra damage to MOAB-class bloons. 5. Longer Time Stop - Requirements: Just One More. Description: Time Stop lasts longer than usual. 6. Manufacturing Discounts - Requirements: Cheaper Lakes. Description: Cooldown Control Bot's cost reduced by 20%. 7. Budget Pontoons - Requirements: Manufacturing Discounts. Description: Pontoons cost 40 Monkey Money. 8. Supersize Glue Trap - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, MOAB Murdering Mines. Description: Glue Trap can glue MOAB-class bloons. 9. Longer Boost - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Longer Time Stop. Description: Monkey Boost lasts longer. 10. Powerful Monkey Storm - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Budget Pontoons Longer Boost. Description: Super Monkey Storm does a lot of damage. 11. Pre-Game Prep - Requirements: Longer Boost. Description: Start each game with a pile of permanent Road Spikes at the end of the track. 12. Spirit Hangout - Requirements: Powerful Monkey Storm. Description: Energizing Totem has increased range, increases speed more, and lasts for 8 rounds. 13. BIG Cash Drops - Requirements: Spirit Hangout. Description: Cash Drops cost 20 Monkey Money and give more cash. 14. Supa Cash Generation - Requirements: Budget Cash Pops. Description: Extra Cash Generation adds 30% instead of 25%. Category:Gameplay Mechanics